SIEMPRE HAS SIDO TÚ
by Zollunita
Summary: Habían pasado 4 años de que Sasuke abandonara Konoha por perseguir a Itachi, el asesinato de sus padres se había aclarado y Ellos se habían reconciliado, solo tenía 1 cosa en mente, doblegar su orgullo y pedirle disculpas a la chica que ocupaba su mente y corazón desde el día en que se fue…
1. Capítulo 1- Reencuentros

**CAPITULO 1- REENCUENTROS**.

Un chico de cabello azabache caminaba por las solitarias calles de Konoha, era increíble la paz que podía sentirse en las calles a las 3 de la mañana, habían pasado 4 años desde el día en que decidió marcharse de Konoha en busca de su hermano, muchas cosas habían cambiado, cuando se marchó, estaba cegado por el odio, perdido en la amargura, sediento de venganza, pero gracias a Naruto y su padre Minato, la verdad habia salido a la luz, él y su hermano habían arreglado sus diferencias la inocencia de Itachi habia sido comprobada, y por fin hoy estaban de vuelta, solo tenía1 cosa en mente, doblegar su orgullo y pedirle disculpas a la chica que ocupaba su mente y corazón desde el día en que se fue…

-Conque aquí estabas Teme, mis padres y yo pasamos horas esperándolos en el Aeropuerto, cómo ni Itachi y tú contestaban, regresamos a casa muy preocupados por ustedes, si no fuera por Kakashi-Sensei, estaríamos aún con el alma en un hilo-Naruto miraba ofuscado a su amigo le desesperaba su manera tan pedante de siempre, ante el silencio de su amigo, el rubio apretó sus puños- Si serás un bastardo…!

-Hmp! Tan escandaloso como siempre, podrías dejar de gritar Usuratonkachi, llevo una hora en Konoha y con sólo escucharte, quisiera regresarme a Londres en 2 segundos- Sasuke sonrió de lado, y le dio un ligero hombrazo a Naruto al pasar a lado de él, el rubio sonrió, sabía que eso era lo más parecido a un abrazo que el Uchiha pudiera dar.

-No haz cambiado nada Teme, sabía que te encontraría aquí, después de todo fue en este lugar donde todo comenzó- El rubio se puso las manos sobre la nuca y siguió avanzando detrás de Sasuke.

-Hmp! Me preguntó cómo es que Hinata Hyuga está loca por ti, si sólo abres la boca para decir estupideces- ante el silencio del rubio, el pelinegro agregó - aunque a decir verdad, la chica Hyuga nunca se ha distinguido por ser la más lista de su clan- El Uchiha sonrió de lado al ver que su comentario habia causado el efecto que esperaba.

-Maldito bastardo, retráctate de lo que dijiste Teme, Hinata-Chan, no sólo es una persona muy bella, es una chica muy inteligente ´ttebayo, gracias a su buena administración, los Hyuga y los Senju han llegando a ser una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón- Naruto estaba indignado, como era posible que ese ególatra le dijera tonta a su chica.

-Ya, relájate Dobe, sólo fue un comentario, me voy a casa, mañana tengo que ir por mi uniforme y a comprar los libros para la maldita escuela, aún no concibo como fue que Itachi tuvo la brillante idea de meterme en la misma escuela de bobos que tu.- Sasuke no daba crédito a su suerte, después de todo lo que habían pasado, Itachi habia optado por mandarlo a un internado, y no a cualquiera, era el mejor de todo Japón y en él iban todos sus viejos conocidos.

-No es una maldita escuela, es el colegio de la Hoja escondida de Konoha, fundado por el Honorable Hashirama Senju y el no tan honorable Madara Uchiha, que si no me equivoco era tu desquiciado bisabuelo- Naruto empezó a carcajearse ante la crispación del Uchiha, al parecer el termino desquiciado, no era el favorito del pelinegro.

-Hmp., Me voy, ya son casi las 4 de la mañana y tengo cosas más importantes que estar discutiendo con un Usuratonkachi como tú- el pelinegro le dio la espalda al rubio, habia avanzado un par de cuadras cuando alcanzo a escuchar al escandaloso de Naruto.

-Bienvenido a casa a Teme!- Naruto sonrió, caminaba en sentido opuesto a Sasuke, dirigiéndose a su casa.

-Hmp., Gracias Dobe.- susurro para si mismo el pelinegro, perdiéndose entre las calles de Konoha.

*****************************/**********************/***

Ya habia amanecido, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana, pero como siempre, la chica le habia ganado a la alarma, se oía el agua de la regadera; sobre la cama, habia un hermoso vestido de lino color blanco, un par de flats color rojo, y junto a ellos un hermoso bolso cruzado del mismo color, todo estaba muy ordenado, como todos los días, pensó una rubia de enormes senos, que se paseaba por la habitación, esperando que su nieta saliera del baño.

-Oba-Chan, me haz pegado un buen susto, creí que seguías dormida- una hermosa chica de ojos verdes salía justo del cuarto de baño, con una bata atada a su cintura y una toalla sobre su cabeza.

-¿Que insinúas querida? ¿Que la líder de este pueblo es una vil floja?- la rubia le sonrió a la chica y se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¿A qué viene esto Oba-chan?- pregunto la pelirosa intrigada ante el comportamiento de su abuela.

.Nada en especial pequeña, solo vine a saludar a mi nieta y a decirte que te apures, Jiraya pasa por nosotras en media hora y Shizune ya está lista, el avión de los Hyuga llega a las 9:00 en punto, no querrás llegar tarde o ¿Me equivoco?

-Claro que no Oba-Chan, yo estoy lista en 5 minutos, estas 4 semanas han sido eternas, así que no pienso llegar ni con un minuto de retraso- la pelirosa beso a su abuela y se disponía a vestir, cuando noto que la rubia se mordía el labio.

-Vamos Tsunade-Shishou, dime que sucede, esta visita tuya matutina es muy extraña, por lo regular la que va a buscarte a la recamara para apresurarte soy yo, y no me digas que nada, porque no te voy a creer.- la pelirosa se cruzó de brazos, la inquietud en los amielados ojos de su abuela la angustiaba.

-Bien, siéntate querida, sé que debí decirte esto en cuanto me entere, pero no encontraba la forma de decírtelo, pero gracias al escandaloso de Naruto, toda la Villa a esta alturas lo debe de saber- la Hokage tomo asiento junto a la ventana, evitando a toda costa la mirada de su pequeña.

Sakura sintió las palabras de su abuela como una bofetada, en la madrugada cuando despertó de un sobresalto, creyó estar soñando, Naruto le daba la bienvenida a Sasuke, ella inquieta abrió su ventana, y no vio nada, era una madrugada tranquila y fría para ser verano, fue al baño a lavarse la cara, y se volvió acostar recriminándose mentalmente por seguir soñando con el regreso del Uchiha menor.

-Así que no fue un sueño el grito de Naruto en la madrugada, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- la chica paso de la incredulidad a la rabia, perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

-Pequeña, entiéndeme…

-Pequeña nada, ese es el problema Tsunade-Sama, me sigues viendo y tratando como a una niña, y no lo soy, por Kami, tengo 17 años, tal vez apenas soy una adolescente, pero puedo entender las cosas y tengo derecho de enterarme de ellas- Sakura respiro profundo, sabía que estaba siendo injusta con su abuela, entendía que sólo quería protegerla, pero a veces la sobreprotección de sus abuelos la asfixiaba.

-Lo siento Sakura, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, planeaba decírtelo hoy por la noche, después de nuestra comida con los Hyuga, pensando en que tal vez el regreso de nuestros amigos te harían asimilarlo con más claridad, pero me equivoque, no contaba que los Uchiha decidieran llegar el día de ayer, hasta donde Kakashi me comentó, tenían prevista su llegada para hoy por la tarde.-Tsunade estaba preocupada por la reacción de la chica.

-De acuerdo, me hubiera gustado que me lo comentaras en el momento en el que te enteraste, pero no veo porque sea un motivo de discusión entre nosotras abuela, ni tampoco el porque me lo tuvieras que ocultar, entiendo que no era un es un secreto lo que sentí por Sasuke y mucho menos los desaires que él me hizo, pero, aunque él me haya hecho mucho daño, no implica que tenga que ser un tema delicado entre la familia, mi amor y desengaño por él han quedado en el pasado; me da gusto que pueda regresar a su hogar con Itachi, es una alegría que se haya hecho justicia, sólo espero de verdad, que sus intenciones de regresar a la aldea, sean distintas, a las intenciones con las que se fue de aquí- Sakura tomo su vestido y se dirigió a su vestidor.

-Tienes razón hija, creo que le di más importancia de lo que ameritaba, veo que has madurado mucho en este tiempo, lo que me da mucho gusto, tal vez tu abuelo tiene razón en decir en que eres un ave, que por egoísta no te permito volar- Tsunade se acercó a su nieta y besó su frente, está por su parte acaricio su mejilla-

-Lo siento Oba-Chan, no quise hablarte como lo hice, quiero que sepas que sólo necesitas confiar más en mí y debes dejar de tener miedo, ya soy una señorita capaz de afrontar todo lo que se venga, después de todo siempre cuento con el respaldo de los mejores: mis abuelos- la chica beso la mejilla de su abuela, quien antes de salir le dijo.

-Te amamos querida, nunca lo olvides.

\- Y yo a ustedes- dijo una Sakura sonriendo, que al cerrar la puerta, dejo de luchar contra las lágrimas que se apresuraban por salir, las cuales inmediatamente se limpió, se vistió con su hermoso vestido blanco, se puso una base ligera de maquillaje, unos toque de rubor en su mejillas, arreglo sus pestañas y puso gloss en sus labios, se peinó con su típico flequillo de lado y alació su cabellera rosada, que le llegaba por debajo del hombro, al final se puso el dije que su padre le dio antes de morir, al quedar lista se miró al espejo y le hablo a su reflejo.

-Sakura Haruno Senju, eres la persona más tonta que he conocido en mi vida, pero también eres la más hermosa y valiente chica que pueda existir, has vivido y superado cosas que ninguno de nosotros ha vivido y que muchos no serían capaz de afrontar, no permitas que nadie, ni siquiera Uchiha, te haga perder ese brillo que te caracteriza- Sakura se sonrojo al repetir aquellas palabras que la trajeron de vuelta de ese abismo en el cual Sasuke la hizo caer, tocó instintivamente su frente, al recordar lo que vino después de aquella frase, lo que la hizo sonreír otra vez.

***************************/**************/**************

-Y bien Teme, ¿Dónde te quedaste de ver con Itachi?- el rubio caminaba más aprisa de lo normal, era increíble que el tarado de Sasuke lo haya escogido a él, en ese preciso día, para hacer las compras.

-No me digas Teme, Dobe; Quedamos de vernos en KonohaCenter, iríamos a comprar los uniformes, los libros y ropa, ya que al parecer Mr. Galán no tiene nada decente que llevar a la universidad, podrías dejar de mirar el reloj Usuratonkachi, haces que me pongas de mal humor-Sasuke odiaba que Naruto quisiera hacerse el interesante.

-No me digas Usuratonkachi ,Teme, pensé que mal humor era tu apellido, no tengo tiempo para estupideces, Hinata llega a las 9:00 al aeropuerto, te llevare a KonohaCenter y le diré a Sakura-chan que me recoja ahí, y en cuanto a ti, con Itachi o sin Itachi, te las arreglas solo, ya que han pasado 4 semanas desde que vi por Última vez a mi Hinata-Chan y no quiero llegar tarde a recogerla- Naruto empujaba a Sasuke por la multitud tenían que llegar en 5 minutos o la Haruno lo dejaba.

En cuanto al pelinegro, se dejaba empujar por el rubio sin protestar, la sola mención de Sakura, lo dejo sin procesar sus ideas, sabía que tendría que verla, pero no habia preparado aún un discurso para cuando la viera, aunque tal vez no iba a ser tan difícil, ella estaría enojada y dolida, pero al verlo se le olvidaría todo y se echaría sobre sus brazos, sólo era cuestión de que el manejara la situación y en algún momento oportuno, él le pediría disculpas y todo sería exactamente igual que hace 4 años, era una fortuna que Sakura fuera tan predecible, y que él fuera un excelente estratega, el pelinegro sonrió de lado triunfante ante su solución; cuando de pronto, se percató que ya estaban en Konoha Center.

-Bien Teme, misión cumplida, le envié un texto a Sakura-Chan y es cuestión de minutos que estará aquí, te veo en la tarde en tu casa para irnos al colegio, hoy es la asignación de camas, así que forzosamente tienes que asistir aunque sea fin de semana, no pongas esa cara, si no vas te puede tocar con los más ñoños del colegio- El rubio se dirigía hacia la esquina para esperar a la pelirosa cuando una camioneta negra le cerró el paso.

-¡Qué demonios! Fíjese Baka… ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura Chan! Casi me matas de un susto 'ttebayo!- El rubio paso una mano por si cabello, tratando recuperar el aliento, se dirigió a la pelirosa, mientras el azabache se dirigía también hacia ella.

-Jajaja! Lo siento Naruto, debiste ver tu cara, estabas completamente asustado- La pelirosa sujetaba fuertemente su estómago mientras reía, se veía absolutamente hermosa sonriendo a percepción del pelinegro, que tuvo que agitar la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

-no estaba asustado Sakura-Chan, sólo un poco sorprendido, no todos los días una hermosa chica te hecha una camioneta encima, y a todo esto, ¿De dónde salió esta camioneta, no se la habrás robado al viejo pervertido eh Sakura-Chan?- fue el turno de reír de Naruto ante el enojo de la chica.

-Baka, te he dicho mil veces que no le digas así a mi abuelo, para tu información es mi regalo por haber pasado a 5º , así que decidí estrenarla el día de hoy, y a ti, ¿cuándo te levantan el castigo eh Naruto?- La pelirosa no se habia percatado de la presencia del Pelinegro, hasta que el Uchiha, cansado de que lo ignoraran, interrumpió a los chicos.

-Bien Dobe, lamento interrumpir su "interesante" encuentro, pero necesito saber a qué hora pasaras por mí, para tener listas mis cosas- El pelinegro sonrió de lado, al notar la reacción sorprendida de la Haruno, habia cambiado su semblante, era tan predecible.

-Teme, te dije que por la tarde, te marco más al rato para confirmarte, por cierto Baka, después de 4 años sin vernos, ¿no piensas Saludar a Sakura-Chan?, después de todo crecimos juntos y siempre fuimos buenos amigos- El rubio, miró a Sakura que habia cambiado su semblante alegre, a uno más tenso.

-Hmp.- Fue todo lo que se oyó del pelinegro, sacando a Sakura de su ensoñación, el rubio por su parte apretó los puños, estaba dispuesto a estallar en gritos, cuando Sakura le ganó la palabra.

-Naruto, no estoy para las ceremonias, y mucho menos espero que Sasuke quiera una en este momento, súbete ya, que se nos hace tarde para llegar al aeropuerto y no te perdonaría que no llegáramos a tiempo- Sakura le dio la espalda a los chicos y se subió a la camioneta dejando sin habla a un obediente Naruto, que se subió a la camioneta sin protestar, y aunque el Uchiha seguía con su semblante sereno estaba tan perplejo como Naruto.

-Hey, Uchiha, bienvenido a Konoha- fue lo único que le oyó decir Sasuke a Sakura, antes de que esta cerrara su ventanilla y arrancará la camioneta, que se fue abriendo paso entre la avenida, perdiéndose entre los autos, dejando a un Sasuke perplejo, con una extraña sensación, por primera vez, el que alguien lo llamara Sasuke o Uchiha le resultaba molesto e hiriente , definitivamente las cosas no habían sucedido como él las habia planeado, aquella sonrisa triunfante de 5 minutos atrás se habían transformado en una mueca de derrota.

**********************************************/******************************************************************************************/

-¿Qué fue todo eso Sakura-Chan?- Estaban por llegar al aeropuerto, cuando Naruto se atrevió a preguntarle a Sakura, sobre su nada amable encuentro con Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?- preguntó la chica lo más serena posible.

-No te hagas 'ttebayo, tu encuentro con Sasuke, esa manera tan fría de darle la bienvenida-

-¿Qué esperabas Naruto, que le hiciera caravanas, o tal vez, una fiesta? Creo que no necesito explicarte mi actitud con Sasuke después de nuestra tormentosa historia, y de una vez te advierto, que aunque 4 años atrás fuimos los 3 muy unidos, no cuentes conmigo para revivir viejos tiempos, el día que lo vuelva a ver en la calle, que espero que no sea muy a menudo, tendré la misma actitud que hasta ahorita- la chica tomo su bolso y azotó la puerta tras ella.

-Sakura-Chan, tengo que decirte algo antes de que entremos- El rubio salió a toda prisa detrás de la pelirosa, ya que esta, habia cruzado el estacionamiento corriendo.

-No insistas Naruto, déjame en paz- La chica corría luchando contras las lágrimas, tenía que llegar a la sala de espera junto a sus abuelos, sólo así Naruto mantendría la boca cerrada, estaba a punto de entrar al Aeropuerto, cuando Naruto la tomo por el brazo.

-Sakura-Chan conmigo no te hagas la dura 'ttebayo, te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo y sé que te duele el regreso de Sasuke, también sé que soñabas con este momento, y que estas confundida por el rumbo que ha tomado tu vida, acepto que el Teme parece ser el mismo insensible de siempre, pero de verdad que ha cambiado su perspectiva de ver la vida, para él también es difícil a Konoha y enfrentar a sus amigos después de lo que hizo- el rubio aflojo el agarre al ver que la chica se habia serenado, la abrazó al ver que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y agregó- desahógate Sakura-Chan, sabes que aquí estoy yo para apoyarte en todo, eres mi hermanita y nunca te voy a dejar sola.

-Gracias Naruto, lo sé, siempre puedo contar contigo hermanito, sólo que, el regreso de Sasuke me tiene muy abrumada, y una vez más reitero que estar en S&amp;U villa de la hoja escondida ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, y con un poco de suerte los fines de semana pueda evitar contacto con Sasuke- la pelirosa limpio sus lágrimas y le hizo señas de que la siguiera.

-Sakura-Chan, creo que eso no va a ser posible- el rubio se rascaba la nuca, sabias que la noticia de Sasuke en el colegio, le dolería a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó la chica angustiada.

-El teme se incorporara al S&amp;U villa de la hoja escondida, y temo decirte que se integrara a nuestro grupo- el chico miró a Sakura preocupado, sólo que en lugar que esta se rompiera en lamentos, sólo sonreía.

-Bien, no será tan grave, después de todo, cómo bien mencionaste, mi vida ha tomado otro rumbo y Sasuke no entra dentro de esa transición, entremos, el avión de los Hyuga ya ha de haber aterrizado.- la chica cruzo el Hobbie, hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraban sus abuelos y su tía Shizune.

-Vaya chicos por poco no llegan, apuesto que ha sido culpa de Naruto- Jiraya sonreía al ver la reacción de su ahijado-

-¿Pero qué dices viejo pervertido? Claro que no ha sido mi culpa, en todo caso ha sido culpa de Sakura y su forma tan lenta de conducir.

-Te he dicho mil veces Baka, que no le digas así a mi abuelo, y sobre mi manera de conducir si no te parece, para la otra ven en tu propio auto- la chica le dio un golpe tan severo, que Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Vaya, aún no hemos anunciado nuestra entrada y ya empezaron las muestras de cariño, señorita Haruno.- Un hombre maduro de ojos perlas se aproximaba a la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

-Hiashi-Sama, disculpe no vimos en que momento llegaros.

-No te preocupes hija, nos da gusto que vinieran por nosotros- Hiashi le sonrió a la pelirosa, que de inmediato la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de molestia al escuchar un estruendoso grito.

-Hinata-Chan, te extrañe tanto 'ttebayo. El rubio abrazaba a su sonrojada novia, mientras los demás se saludaban entre jubilosos abrazos.

Sakura miraba por todas partes, sentía que su corazón se oprimía en su pecho, recorría insistentemente la sala de espera y no parecía hallar lo que buscaba, hasta que una voz detrás de ella le hizo dar un sobresaltó.

-Se te perdió algo mujer- Un chico alto, de un cuerpo esbelto, pero musculoso sonrió de medio lado al percatarse que habia sorprendió a la hermosa pelirosa de ojos jade-

La pelirosa se giró y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos perlas, que tanto habia echado de menos.

-Neji-Kun, te extrañe tanto- alcanzó a pronunciar la pelirosa.

-No tienes una idea cabal de lo que te extrañe yo a ti, Cariño.- Al terminar la frase, el Hyuga cargo a su chica y le dio un apasionado beso, confirmando definitivamente, que la habia echado de menos.


	2. Capítulo 2- Verdades que duelen

_Hola, Gracias por seguirme en esta nueva aventura, espero no decepcionarlos, como verán tengo una debilidad por el NejiSaku, per no quiero ser sacrificada por mi comunidad SasuSaku, simplemente estoy cansada de los Fics, donde Sakura sufre de Celos y es la que tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que se de la relación entre ella y Sasuke, tampoco quiero decir que Sasuke se arrastra, creo que para que se de una relación entre dos personas que se aman, ambos deben aceptar sus errores y luchar de manera equitativa por su amor, aprendiendo el uno del otro, estoy abierta a quejas y sugerencias, ya que creo que en ste capitulo me van a colgar :( ._

Kaname lin-chan Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

_Los Personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, no me pertenecen._

**CAPÍTULO 2- VERDADES QUE DUELEN.**

_"__La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar"-__Thomas Chalmers_

Sasuke caminaba dentro del centro comercial, un cumulo de emociones se debatían en su interior, todo paso en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, después de vagar sin sentido entre las tiendas, decidió sentarse en una banca para esperar a Itachi, se sentía Herido, la pelirosa lo habia ignorado deliberadamente y esa bienvenida tan fría no era propia de ella, algo habia cambiado en ella en estos últimos 4 años, él estaba consciente que habia sido muy duro con ella, es más podía aceptar que hasta fue cruel hace 3 años cuando ella fue buscarlo a Londres, pero ella era de esas personas que por amor perdonaban todo, tal vez se sentía herida al igual que él en esos momentos, y se habia propuesto ser fría con el como venganza, pero sí de venganzas hablaban, Sasuke era el maestro y ese juego lo podían jugar 2, después de todo, la molestia habia hecho interesante el juego…

-Otouto! Lamento la demora, pero tuve que llevar la documentación que me solicitaba Minato-San, para que puedas ingresar al internado el día de hoy, al parecer a la Hokage no se le ha informado tu ingreso al colegio, así que Minato-San y Kakashi se ofrecieron a platicar con ella hoy por la tarde- Itachi se sentó junto a su hermano, después de todo lo que habían pasado y hecho por arreglar su situación, le era complicado acercarse al pelinegro como cuando eran niños.

-Hmp., ¿Y por qué habríamos de notificarle a Tsunade mi ingreso al colegio? Después de todo, el 50% pertenece a la familia Uchiha, y ahora que nuestro padre ha fallecido, tú eres el Heredero de las Acciones del S&amp;U villa de la hoja escondida, por ende, yo puedo estudiar e ingresar a la escuela, cuando se me pegue la gana- El pelinegro estaba molesto, no le gustaba que dependieran de las opiniones de los Senju, después de todo, Hashirama Senju fue el culpable de la decadencia de su Abuelo Madara Uchiha.

-Hn., Otouto, tan insensato como siempre, cuándo se me culpo del asesinato de nuestros padres, el tío óbito le dejo a Kakashi toda la administración de nuestra fortuna, y aunque se me hubiera exonerado de toda culpabilidad, los trámites para que todo se nos sea regresado llevan su tiempo, y aunque en Teoría puedes ingresar al colegio por ser descendiente de uno de los fundadores, Tsunade es quien lleva el control de ingresos, aunque Kakashi me dijo que ella no pondría ninguna objeción en tu incorporación, así que no te hagas telarañas, los Senju no serán nuestros amigos pero tampoco son nuestros enemigos- Itachi sabía que su hermano cargaba con rencores de ofensas que en realidad nunca existieron, pero la verdad sobre su abuelo y el gran Hashirama sería algo que el conocería a su debido tiempo.

-Hmp., y tú sigues siendo tan noble como siempre, vayamos por los uniformes y tú ropa, quiero que vayamos a da un recorrido a la Villa Uchiha, después de todo, hemos vuelto para quedarnos, y que mejor que empezar a remodelar nuestro Hogar Aniki- Sasuke se levantó y empezó andar por las tiendas, Itachi se levantó y lo siguió con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, después de 4 años, su hermano volvía a llamarlo de esa manera.

Un rubio carraspeo divertido ante la escena que protagonizaba cierta pelirosa con un castaño, después de 2 años de noviazgo, el Hyuga no había sido tan emotivo en público con la Oji-jade, y mucho menos delante de sus respectivas familias, por lo que la situación era divertida para el rubio.

La feliz pareja se separó ante las risas del rubio, Sakura se encontraba completamente apenada, se habia dejado llevar por el momento, Neji por su parte recupero su postura habitual, e hizo una reverencia para saludar a los presentes, no sin antes propinarle un codazo al rubio al pasar junto a él, haciendo que este se sobara por el dolor.

-Bien, he hecho una reservación en el Ichiraku Ramen, para celebrar su llegada, si es que desean acompañarnos Hiashi, y mañana podremos revisar con calma, el resultado de los negocios de este Viaje - Jiraya se dirigió a la cabeza del Clan Hyuga, que a pesar de no congeniar en carácter, se habían hecho muy allegados cuando decidieron hacerse socios.

-Encantados Jiraya, sólo déjame adelantarte, que la franquicia en Canadá para Icha-Icha es un hecho- Hiashi estaba contento, después de tantos años de descalificar el trabajo del Sanín, tenía que aceptar que tenía talento y visión en la literatura Erótica.

-Sakura, puedes llevar a los chicos en tu camioneta, Lord Hiashi y nosotros viajaremos en la limosina- Tsunade tenía esperanza en que la llegada de Uchiha no arruinara la felicidad que su nieta y el chico Hyuga habían ido construyendo poco a poco.

-Hai!.- La chica se despidió de sus abuelos y se dirigió hacia su novio y sus amigos.

-¿Camioneta? ¿Dónde has dejado el deportivo?- Preguntó la menor de la Hyuga con curiosidad.

-Verás, siempre sentí que era demasiado ostentoso para mí, y decidí devolverlo al abuelo, y cómo soy muy práctica, mis abuelos decidieron regalarme una camioneta, y me es muy cómoda para las compras y salir con mis amigas - Sakura le regalo una sonrisa a Hanabi, la cual hizo sonrojar a la menor de las Hyuga, en ese instante, la Hyuga recordó cuando Neji le informó a la familia sobre su relación con la chica, a Hanabi le parecía que su primo se habia vuelto loco, le parecía que Sakura era una chica tonta y superficial, pero con el tiempo descubrió que era una chica inteligente, noble, siempre con una sonrisa que regalar a los demás, por lo que habia entendido la elección de su primo, así que aprendo a quererla y a esforzarse por ser como ella.

Los chicos llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, Naruto Y Neji guardaron el equipaje de en la cajuela, el rubio abrió la puerta trasera para que su novia y su cuñada subieran, cerrando la puerta al subir él.

-Neji-Kun, no me digas que eres de los que temen a las mujeres al volante-Sakura sonreía divertida ante la indecisión del Hyuga para subir al Vehículo. -Verás, dado a tu manera de conducir, podría decirte que si- El chico sonrió de medio lado al observar el puchero que hacia su novia, tratando de esquivar sus manotazos.

-Oye, jamás he tenido un percance al volante, cómo para que juzgues mi manera de conducir- La pelirosa se cruzó de brazos, molesta ante el comentario de su novio. -Lo sé cariño, sólo que me encanta hacerte enojar, no le temo a las mujeres al volante, sólo que ellas manejando, me hacen sentir menos amable.- El Hyuga acaricio la mejilla de su chica, haciéndola sonreír.

-¡Así que es eso!, debo admitir que me gusta más cuando estás tú al volante, porque adoro que eres todo un caballero.- la pelirosa le ofreció las llaves a su novio, quien gustoso las tomó y le abrió la puerta, para que esta subiera.

El trayecto del aeropuerto al Ichiraku estuvo rodeado de anécdotas y risas, aunque cierta pelirosa miraba distraída por su ventana, al parecer los chicos no habían percibido el silencio de la chica, ni siquiera su novio, quien iba perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque sin descuidar su labor de piloto.

***** ***** FlashBack

-Tenten, despierta, tenemos que marcharnos por la tarde, mi tío vendrá a buscarme, no quiero que te encuentre en mi recamara- El Hyuga se habia acomodado su Yucata, estaba molesto, cuando despertó se encontró con la castaña aferrada a su cuerpo, estaban desnudos y la cabeza de ella reposaba sobre su pecho.

-Neji-Kun, fue la noche más bonita de toda mi vida, gracias por todo lo de anoche- La chica miraba al Hyuga con una sonrisa soñadora, sabía que probablemente él le diría que se olvidara de lo sucedido, pero ante lo obvio, él no podría deslindarse de lo que pasó, se sentía vil por lo que habia hecho, pero ella sabía muy bien que en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale.

-Tenten, no quiero ser grosero ni un patán, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso anoche, cuando desperté me vi en esta situación, tú al igual que todo el mundo sabes que tengo una relación con Sakura y tú mejor que nadie sabes que la adoro, que lo que inicio como un reto, terminó siendo una bonita historia de amor, no quiero herirte, pero debes saber la verdad, No te amo, y jamás he deseado que algo como esto pasara entre nosotros, no quiero perder lo que tengo con Sakura- Neji se sentía miserable, ver a su mejor amiga desnuda dormida junto a él, y que al despertarla tuviera que decirle que no la amaba, lo hacía sentir despreciable, y la cosa empeoro cuando ella le dijo que le dio la noche más bonita de su vida y él no pudiera tener el mismo sentimiento ante lo ocurrido.

-Neji-kun, cuando me entregue a ti consideraba tu situación con Haruno, al igual que estaba consciente del estado en que te encontrabas, tenías algunos tragos encima, y me confesaste que aunque te morías por tener relaciones con Sakura, no te atrevías a planteárselo, yo me ofrecí a darte lo que tanto necesitabas y que Haruno no te ha dado en su relación, y aunque te negaste en un principio, al llegar a tu habitación, me tomaste por la cintura y me dijiste que quien mejor que yo para darte lo que tanto deseabas.

El Hyuga recordó todo como si una avalancha se le hubiera venido encima, tal vez su culpa y remordimientos le impedían recordar cada detalla, pero ahora todos le taladraban la cabeza como un enjambre de avispas.

-Tenten yo… El Hyuga no termino su frase, ya que la castaña que ya se había vestido lo interrumpió.

-Neji, por favor, estamos en el siglo XXI, no hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua, lo hice por decisión propia, tu bien sabes que te amo desde niños, y aunque Sakura siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, con lo que vivimos anoche, estoy dispuesta a luchar por ti, pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Sakura sobre nuestra noche de pasión, de mi boca no se enterara que la has traicionado. - Tenten salió de la habitación del Hyuga, para que este no notara sus lágrimas, ella sabía que Neji diría algo parecido, y que le hablaría con la verdad de sus sentimientos, pero por más que ella conociera la verdad sobre lo que sentía por ella, no dejaba de doler, pero limpio sus lágrimas y sonrió triunfante, después de todo siempre habia esperado por vivir ese momento con Neji, después de todo en la vida siempre esperas, por algo y ella habia recibido su recompensa por la espera, y era por eso que se sentí dichosa.

*****fin del flashback*****

Se encontraban todos reunidos celebrando la llegada de los Hyuga, a pesar de que Sakura intentaba mostrar su mejor sonrisa, Neji se percató de la ansiedad de su chica, además al llegar al Ichiraku, Hanabi le preguntó si pasaba algo entre ellos, pues habían pasado todo el camino en silencio, Neji se recriminó por este hecho. ¿Acaso Sakura se enteraría de lo sucedido? Imposible, Tenten se despidió de ellos en el aeropuerto disculpándose por no acompañarlos, pero tenía que llegar a casa a reportarse con su tía Kurenai, tal vez lo noto pensativo y sospecharía algo, ¿tanto se notaba su culpabilidad?

Neji tomó la novia de su novia, haciendo que esta se girara a mirarlo, regalándole una sonrisa, este sonrió de medio lado y estuvo a punto de preguntarle que estaba sucediendo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Minato Namikaze Y Kakashi Hatake.

-Lord Hiashi, Jiraya-Sama, Lady Hokage, lamentamos interrumpir su agradable reunión familiar, pero tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar con ustedes- Kakashi hizo una reverencia ante los presentes y miro de soslayo a Sakura, mirada que no pasó desapercibida por el prodigio Hyuga.

-Bien después de todo hemos acabado con el postre; Hinata-Chan y Hanabi-chan iremos a buscar a Konohamaru, Hiashi-Sama, después llevare a Hanabi-Chan a la mansión Hyuga y Hinata-chan iremos al colegio, para la selección de habitaciones- Naruto se levantó de la mesa e Hizo una reverencia ante los presentes.

-Bien Naruto, sobra decirte que confió a mis hijas a tu cuidado, espero verte el otro fin de semana en la mansión junto a tus padres, celebraremos el tercer aniversario de nuestra sociedad con Tsunade Senju en nuestra empresa de publicidad-

Hiashi miro a Minato, para extender su invitación. -Será un placer, ahí estaremos- Respondió Minato por su Hijo.

Neji se levantó y le tendió la mano a su novia, se disponían a retirarse, cuando el Hyuga se dirigió a Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, si me lo permite, quisiera acompañar a Sakura a realizar las compras que le faltan por hacer, y después recogeremos su equipaje para irnos juntos al colegio.- El Hyuga necesitaba hablar con su novia, aunque no estaba seguro de poder contarle la verdad.

-Por supuesto Neji, Espero verlos el lunes en la ceremonia de apertura.- Menciono la Rubia.

-Delo por Hecho- Respondió el Hyuga.

Shizune por su parte, se despidió de su madre y de los presentes, argumentando vería a su amiga Konan,

Minato Y Kakashi tomaron asiento, mientras ordenaban una botella de Sake, después de todo la necesitarían, ya que las noticias que le llevaban a la rubia y al líder del clan Hyuga, no serían tanto de su agrado.

**************************/************************************************************************************************** Los hermanos Uchihas, se encontraban recorriendo la antigua villa que perteneció a su clan, la mayoría de su familia habían emigrado a América y otros cuantos a la Gran Bretaña, después del incendio, que provoco la muerte de Fugaku y Mikoto, líderes del clan, así que la villa estaba desierta. Sasuke e Itachi llegaron a la mansión que fue su hogar, ocasionando que el mayor de los hermanos, lanzara un largo suspiro.

-Creo que tendremos mucho por hacer Otouto, la mansión y la mayoría de la villa está en ruinas; para poder mudarnos tardaríamos mucho tiempo, eso sin contar que seremos los únicos que habiten en esta villa, sé que deseas retomar nuestra vida como solíamos tenerla antes de la muerte de nuestros padres, pero yo me inclino ante la propuesta de Minato, de comprar una nueva casa y considerar invertir en algún proyecto en la Villa que genere ingresos de dinero.- Itachi miraba a Sasuke, no quería comentarle sobre los problemas económicos que tenían, el tío Óbito habia hecho unos negocios que no habían resultado del todo bien, por lo que decidió dejar cargo a Kakashi de todo y evitar confrontaciones con sus sobrinos.

-Hmp, creo que se te ha olvidado que no toda la villa nos pertenece, los tíos podrían querer regresar si ven la villa restablecida, además es nuestro hogar, no podemos simplemente barrer nuestros recuerdos y empezar a pensar en el dinero.- Sasuke se negaba a renunciar a los buenos momentos que vivió en ese lugar.

-Otouto, Óbito se ofreció a cubrir los daños materiales a nuestros familia debido al incendio, pero ellos ya no querían vivir en Konoha, y decidieron recibir la remuneración económica a cambio de sus propiedades en ruinas, por lo que la Villa nos pertenece, así que nadie va a regresar, la Villa no volverá a ser cómo la recuerdas, no le veo el caso de reconstruirla para pretender Vivir solos en ella, además creo que nuestro Hogar siempre será donde estemos el uno para el otro y gocemos de la felicidad que nos hemos negado…- Sin decir más, el mayor de los Uchihas, se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la aldea.

-Hmp, ¿juntos? claro, por eso me mandas a un Internado- El Uchiha lo soltó lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que Itachi pudiera escucharlo.

-Baka-Otouto, juntos no implica que vivamos bajo el mismo techo, además mis horarios de la universidad no serían compatibles con tu horario de escuela y encima mis horarios en la oficina, y si pusieras atención, notarias que dije que tendríamos que vivir felices y algo me dice que tu felicidad se encuentra en el S&amp;U.- El Uchiha Mayor sonrió ante su amargado hermanito y le propuso una carrera hasta llegar a Casa de Minato.

Y así fue cómo 2 borrones azabaches corrían abriéndose paso entre la multitud, entre empujones, reclamos y carcajadas, en ese momento no eran 2 jóvenes intentando ganarse el uno al otro, eran 2 hermanos reviviendo sus juegos de la niñez. *********************************/*************************************************************/

Sakura Y Neji habían recogido sus pertenecías y se dirigían hacia el colegio, iban en in silencio incomodo, que ninguno se atrevía a romper, temían que con las noticias que tendrían que dar, terminaran por lastimar la bonita relación que habían construido poco a poco.

Neji sabía que podía echar a perder su relación con Sakura, pero no podía vivir con la culpa de lo acontecido con Tenten, llevaban 1 año de relación y en ese tiempo se habia aferrado a la Pelirosa, no sabía si realmente era Amor lo que la unía a ella, realmente quien los veía juntos, no explicaban cómo Neji Hyuga había iniciado una relación con ella.

Los recuerdos de su primer beso con Sakura y la noche pasión con Tenten taladraban la mente del Hyuga, ¿Realmente sólo fue pasión su aventura con Tenten? Miles de preguntas e imágenes desfilaban por la cabeza del Prodigio Hyuga, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para ahuyentar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban, logrando captar la atención de su hermosa novia.

-Neji-kun, ¿Estas bien?- La voz de la pelirosa, fue lo que logro que el Hyuga emergiera de sus tormentos pensamientos de culpa.

-Si Sakura, no te preocupes, sólo que las vacaciones no fueron precisamente vacaciones, creo que solo es el estrés, y por si fuera poco, tengo mucho que hacer en el consejo estudiantil, el equipo de futbol y encima este es mi último semestre en la preparatoria, en el cual nos dejaremos de ver todos los días- El Hyuga posaba una mano sobre la pierna de su novia mientras conducía, dedicándole una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Neji-Kun, cuando te marches a la Universidad, conocerás mujeres más bonitas e interesantes y no quiero ni imaginar en que plano terminaré yo.- La pelirosa posó su mano sobre la de su novio, haciendo un puchero, tan adorables como los de una niña de 3 años, según la percepción de su novio.

-Mujer, no te hagas telarañas, en el único plano que vas a estar, es en el de una novia celosa, por la cual su novio solo tiene ojos para ella.- El chico sonrió de lado al mirar el sonrojo de su novia a lo cual agregó- Pero eso es algo que ya sabes, por lo cual tu silencio de esta tarde y tu extraño comportamiento no se debe a mi inminente ingreso a la universidad, o ¿me equivoco?

La pelirosa se mordió por reflejo su labio inferior, señal de que algo le preocupaba, lo cual captó su novio, haciendo que este insistiera en saber que pasaba.

-Saku-raa, sé que algo te preocupa, así que dímelo, sabes que siempre voy a escucharte y a ayudarte a resolver cualquier problema.

-No es nada importante Neji, sólo que me debatía entre si debía decírtelo o no, aunque para mí el asunto no tiene relevancia, creo que debes saberlo, al final de cuantas al llegar al colegio te enteraras.- Sakura miro a su novio que la miraba intrigado, tomó aire y prosiguió.

-Los Uchiha han vuelto a Konoha y Naruto me ha dicho que Sasuke-Kun se incorpora al S&amp;U.

El portador de ojos Perlas lo noto: "Neji…" y el "Sasuke-Kun" en la misma oración, una sensación extraña, oprimió su pecho, no es que Sakura no le dijera Neji en algunas ocasiones, pero escuchar como su nombre y el nombre del primer amor de su chica estaban en una misma frase y al suyo le habían arrebatado ese ridículo sufijo "kun" que sonaba tan bien en los labios de ella, para agregarlo al nombre de Sasuke, le habia asestado como un balde agua fría.

-Hmp ...!

Fue lo único que Sakura escucho de su novio mientras este aumentaba la velocidad de su auto.

************************************/****************************************************************************************

-Sasuke, admítelo, sé que tu corazón dio saltos de alegría al ver mi trasero llegar a este colegio- Un chico de ojos color violeta le lanzaba una sonrisa ladina al Uchiha, dejando ver unos afiliados dientes.

-Hmp., lo único que siento son nauseas, ¿Qué haces aquí Suigetsu?- Pregunto el azabache.

-Malagradecido, me he cambiado de escuela para no dejarte morir sólo en este colegio de niños mimados, cuando mencionaste que entrarías al instituto de tus viejos compañeros de clase, pensé que serían demasiados traseros que patear para ti- El chico parecía no darle importancia a la hostilidad del pelinegro.

-Hmp., con el Dobe ya tenía suficiente, es que acaso Kami quiere verme enloquecer rodeado de idiotas- El pelinegro se dirigió hacia el patio, al parecer la selección de alumnos para las habitaciones habían comenzado.

Antes de entrar el Uchiha voltio a mirar a Suigetsu.

-Creo que esto será divertido Suigetsu, vamos o podríamos acabar por dormir con el Teme.

El peli celeste le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona al Uchiha y fue tras él.

-Hey Teme, tiburoncin, por acá, 'ttebayos-Naruto tenía a Hinata tomada de la mano y con otra le hacía señas a Sasuke y a su amigo, al Cual Naruto conocía bien.

-Hey Zorro, por favor dime que a ti si te da gusto mi incorporación al colegio, ya que "Don me vale gorro lo que hagas" no quiere aceptarlo.-Suigetsu le saludo a Naruto con una sonrisa, la cual se amplió al ver a una curvilínea chica de ojos perlas, que estaba junto a Naruto.

-Por supuesto que sí 'ttebayo, bienvenido al S&amp;U, ya verás que nos la pasaremos en grande- El rubio les regalo una de sus características sonrisas, con el pulgar arriba.

-Etto, Naruto-Kun, ya que has encontrado a tus amigos, iré a buscar a Sakura-Chan, probablemente ya ha llegado y quiero reunirme con las chicas, nos vemos luego.- La ojiperla le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de los chicos agitando la mano.

Al darse la vuelta, noto que en la chamarra de la chica habia un número 7 con el apellido de Naruto "Uzumaki" a lo cual el peli celeste se giró hacia el rubio.

-Naruto, no me habías dicho que tenías una prima tan buena, podrías presentármela, prometo darte sobrinitos lindos- El peli celeste no comprendió la risa burlona del Uchiha, acompañado de la palabra estúpido.

-¿Nani?- El rubio para variar, no habia comprendido las palabras del peli celeste.

-No te hagas, la chica Oji-Perla que estaba contigo hace unos minutos, es tu prima ¿cierto? o ¿acaso es tu hermana?, lo digo porque en su chamarra vi tu apellido.- El peli celeste se quedó más confundido por el coscorrón que recibió por parte del rubio.

-Eres un Baka pervertido, Hinata-Chan es mi novia, y trae mi chamarra deportiva que nos otorga el colegio a los miembros del equipo de futbol, y nosotros solemos dárselas a nuestras chicas.- El rubio estaba celoso, cómo podía Suigetsu hablar de Hinata de esa manera tan pervertida.

-Hmp., Claro para marcar su territorio, no sabía que te habías vuelto tan inseguro Dobe- El Uchiha pinchó a Naruto, le divertía las caras desencajadas del rubio.

-Si serás un Bastardo, se las regalamos como muestra de nuestra exclusividad con ellas.- El rubio se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un extraño puchero, tratando de parecer molesto, lo cual hizo que Sasuke y Suigetsu estallaran en carcajadas

Sasuke recobro su pose habitual, y disimuladamente buscaba con la mirada a cierta pelirosa, no es que le importara mucho su presencias, cómo él se decía para convencerse, pero después de su inesperado encuentro se sentía más ansioso de lo que se sentía cuando llegó a Konoha, de pronto la voz de Suigetsu lo saco de su tarea.

-Perfecto, ósea que deje una escuela donde Sasuke y Yo teníamos suspirando a las nenas, para llegar a un colegio lleno de Diosas hermosas, las cuales al parecer ya están ocupadas, es que ¿acaso no hay ninguna disponible?- Suigetsu se puso una mano de la frente fingiendo estar al borde de desmayo.

Sasuke miro en dirección de un grupo de Chicas que observaba Suigetsu, en el cual se encontraba a la persona que insistentemente buscaba minutos atrás, si ahí se encontraba Sakura, regalándoles sonrisas a todas las chicas y chicos que se acercaban a saludarle, por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, y en ese breve instante Sakura le regalo una mirada fría y su sonrisa se habia desvanecido.

Esa acción no es lo que habia provocado una sensación de rabia y de ¿Dolor? Al Uchiha, fue cuando Sakura le dio la espalda y noto el Número 11 en la espalda de la Haruno, y encima de ese Número se encontraba la palabra: HYUGA.

El Uchiha sentía un sabor amargo en la garganta, y varias frases hacían eco en su interior

_***** ¿Por qué Sasuke?... ¿Por qué nunca me dices algo?.. Siempre este silencio.._

_Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! no puedo soportarlo... Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...Llévame contigo a donde vaya…_

_Hinata-Chan es mi novia, y trae mi chamarra deportiva que nos otorga el colegio a los miembros del equipo de futbol, y nosotros solemos dárselas a nuestras chicas.- _

_-Hmp., Claro para marcar su territorio, no sabía que te habías vuelto tan inseguro Dobe_

_-Si serás un Bastardo, se las regalamos como muestra de nuestra exclusividad con ellas…! *****_

Sasuke recobro el control de sus pensamientos, aunque la última frase de Naruto hacia eco en su mente:

_**Si serás un Bastardo, se las regalamos como muestra de nuestra exclusividad con ellas…**_

El Pelinegro apretó los puños y clavo su mirada en la pelirosa, quien al sentir que alguien la observaba, se giró temerosa al descubrir que se trataba de quien sospechaba, ambos se quedaron mirando por un lapso de tiempo, en el cual Sasuke escruto a la pelirosa, con una mirada fría y cargada de irá, la cual hizo derramar lágrimas a la ojiverde, logrando que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado y la pelirosa se girará para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Ese extraño momento que compartieron la pelirosa y el azabache, aparentemente desapercibido por todos, fue captado por cierto chico de Majestuosa Cabellera color Ébano, el cual le clavo una mirada envenenada al Azabache, quien al percatarse de la mirada de este se la devolvió con toda la altanería y arrogancia que lo caracterizaban, chocando ónix contra Perla; el Azabache sonrió de medio lado y le dio la espalda al Hyuga.

Después de todo, él había regresado a recuperar lo que le pertenecía, y las lágrimas de Sakura le confirmaban que ella seguía siendo parte de la lista de lo que era suyo en esa villa, la relación de Sakura con el Hyuga, sólo hacian interesante el panorame

Claro que iba a recuperar a Sakura, pero no era él, quien debía disculparse y pedir su Amor, Sakura tendría quien ser la que debía dar su brazo a torcer…


	3. Capítulo 3- Las Cartas Sobre la Mesa

Mil Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, de verdad son muy gratificantes para mi, me alegra tanto que les guste mi historia, les traigo un nuevo caítulo, esperando no decepcionarlos.

CAPÍTULO 3- LAS CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA

_"La guerra no consiste sólo en la batalla sino en la voluntad de contender."_

**_Thomas Hobbes._**

Faltaban 20 minutos para empezar la primera clase, el menor de los Uchihas, ya se habia puesto su uniforme, el cual constaba de un traje negro, con camisa azul cielo y una corbata roja, haciendo resaltar aún más su atractivo,

Hey, Uchiha! ¿Aún no despierta Naruto?-Un chico pelirrojo de hermosos ojos aquamarina, bajaba por las escaleras del segundo piso de la habitación.

-Hn., no, sigue dormido, balbuceando perversidades,,,

-y quien es ahora. ¿Hinata o Sakura-Chan?- interrumpió Gaara.

Sasuke giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia Gaara, creyendo este último que se habia roto el cuello.

-¿Acaso este Idiota fantasea con Sakura?- Un ligero tic en la ceja pudo vislumbrarse en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Así es, este zorro pervertido suele fantasear con Hinata y Con Sakura, aunque con Sakura ya no es tanto; menudo idiota, si Neji lo escuchara, Naruto sería hombre muerto, mira que fantasear de esa manera con su prima y peor aún con su chica, a veces he estado tentado a decirle sólo para ver la reacción de Hyuga- Gaara no dijo nada, pero, se dio cuenta de la evidente molestia de Sasuke, al percatarse de las fantasías del rubio y su crispación ante la mención del Hyuga.

-Tsk., no sé cómo lo has soportado todos estos meses- Sin decir más, Sasuke le propino tremendo coscorrón al rubio, que lo hizo levantar de un salto.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa Teme?, porque me golpeas idiota…

-Hmp, apúrate Usuratonkachi, en 10 minutos empiezan las clases- fue lo único que se le oyó decir al azabache.

-¿Y porque no me hablaron antes? …Gaaraaa! Te tocaba despertarme 'ttebayo!-Parloteo el rubio.

-¡No quería arruinar tus dulces sueños!-Pincho el pelirrojo de lo más divertido, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-¡Mierda…!- refunfuño el rubio.

************************************************************/*************************************************************************

Haruno, ¿En realidad crees que por ser la nieta de la Hokage de esta villa, y ser una de las descendientes de los fundadores de este colegio, puedes llegar a la hora que se te plazca a mi clase?- Kurenai miraba molesta a la chica, su lindo rostro, sus hermosos orbes verdes, su sedoso cabello, sus torneadas piernas, todo, absolutamente todo, le disgustaba de la chica, repulsión alimentada aún más con la confesión de su sobrina una noche anterior.

-Disculpe Sensei, yo…

-Nada Haruno, no hay disculpa que valga, a mí no me convence con esa carita bonita y angelical con la que va por la vida; por ser el primer día y la primera clase que toma de mi materia la voy a dejar pasar- Kurenai no podía evitar la hostilidad hacia la chica, Sakura representaba el estereotipo de mujer que ella detestaba: bonita, tonta, gentil y amada por todos.

-Arigatou Sensei, no volverá a pasar-

La chica se sentía confundida, avergonzada y molesta, nunca antes le habían hablado de esa manera tan grosera, pero lo que en realidad le molestaba, era que el imbécil de Uchiha la observaba, divirtiéndose de su situación con la profesora, antes de decidir ignorarlo y tomar asiento, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al cruzar su mirada con él y darse cuenta de que él la estudiaba de pies a cabeza, sonriendo de lado.

A Sasuke no se le habia pasado por alto el sonrojo de la chica ante su escrutinio, Hmp., ahora esa tonta creería que se sentía atraído por ella, y él no quería aceptar que era así, ella debía pagar por su hipocresía, por jurar que le amaba y querer que él se quedara con ella, ¿Para qué quería que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos? ¿Para burlarse después y dejarlo por Hyuga?

Joder, todo eso pasó cuando eran niños, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Él podía tener a la chica que él quisiera, y mucho mejor que esa tonta, ¿Por qué en esos años fuera de Konoha, sólo podía pensar en ella? ¿Por qué le dolía saber que estaba con Hyuga? Maldita cría, ella tenía la culpa por mirarlo con esos ojos verdes, y ese uniforme suyo que hacían saber que la adolescencia le habia favorecido, o tal vez era esa sonrisa suya, que desde hace 3 años que la vio por última vez en Londres, ya no era dirigida hacia él, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de la profesora, lo regreso a la realidad.

-Señoritas, creo muchas de ustedes ya han escuchado hablar de mí y ya conocen la mecánica de mi clase, no permito nada de maquillaje, ni cabello suelto, o flequillos sobre el rostro, o serán puntos menos a sus calificaciones parciales, así que se me van a lavar la cara y a peinarse como debe ser- Kurenai les dio una liga a cada chica para que se pudieran amarrar el cabello.

Ino molesta ante tal arbitrariedad fue la primera en protestar.

-Disculpe Sensei, pero estamos en un colegio, no en un pelotón militar, si entiende eso ¿verdad?- Ino bufó exasperada, esa maestra vestida de marimacho no le iba a venir a decir cómo arreglarse.

-Claro que lo entiendo Yamanaka, y quiero que usted entienda precisamente que esto es un colegio, no un burdel de estúpidas niñas artificiales…

-Disculpe Sensei, pero que usted no disfrute de su feminidad, no significa que pueda llamarnos niñas estúpidas y mucho menos que nos compare con las mujeres de un burdel.-Esta vez la que interrumpió fue Sakura, Kurenai la habia cabreado con su forma de hablarle a Ino.

¡buuu… así se hace….. tsss!

-Bien dicho Sakura-Chan- aplaudió un rubio de ojos azules, que apago el entusiasmo al sentir la mirada de la Sensei.

-No está a discusión, es mi clase y aquí se hace lo que yo digo, aquí vienen a estudiar y acatar las reglas, se quien son ustedes, son la generación más insufrible y problemática, pero yo los voy a llevar por el camino de la obediencia…

…a lavarse la cara que no tengo todo el tiempo.-Kurenai les abrió la puerta a las chicas para que se dirigieran al baño.

Las chicas salieron del salón, mientras los chicos en silencio, sacaban sus libros.

-¡Que problemático! Ahora somos el blanco de la mujer más amargada y vengativa de toda Konoha…-Shikamaru suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

Sasuke no entendía del todo que habia sucedido, hasta donde recordaba, Kurenai-Sensei era una mujer amable, considerada una de las más bellas de la aldea, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera convertido en un marimacho tan despiadado? Estaba por preguntarle a Naruto cuando las chicas hicieron su aparición.

-Ssen-ssei, pode-demos pasar- Preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

-Tomen asiento en silencio y pongan atención que comenzaremos la clase- Respondió Kurenai.

-Por lo que veo esta será el comienzo de una gran batalla- Comento el Inuzuka.

-¿Porque lo dices Kiba?-Pregunto Suigetsu a su compañero de dormitorio.

-Porque Sakura e Ino no dejaran las cosas así- Comentó Shino Aburame.

-Lo cual, será muy divertido.- concluyó Gaara.

-Neeh, Sasuke, creo que estoy enamorado de este colegio, empezando por las nenas de este salón, que además de todo, son unas revolucionarias, ¡ya quiero comprobar que tan salvajes pueden llegar a ser!- Suigetsu se sentía realmente emocionado

*******************************************************/**********************************************************************************

-Tenten, dime que no hiciste lo que me estoy imaginado.- Una rubia de ojos Azules interrogaba a su amiga.

Una castaña, suspiraba amargamente, sabía que se mejor amiga, estaría decepcionada con los métodos que estaba utilizando con el Hyuga…

-Temari, si te dijera que no es lo que te imaginas ¿Me creerías?- respondió la castaña.

-NO, no te creo, y basta decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con tus intentos de conquistar a Hyuga.- Respondió Temari.

-Ya lo sé y aunque una parte de mí, se recrimina lo que hice, pero, otra se regodea de que mi primera vez haya sido con Neji y mejor aún, que la de él haya sido conmigo.- confeso Tenten toda sonrojada.

-¿Qué has dicho? Cuéntamelo todo.- Temari se sentó para escuchar a Tenten.

-¿Ahora resulta que siempre si me apoyas?- rio divertida Tenten.

-No, no significa que aplauda lo que haces, pero otra muy distinta es enterarme que el Gran Hyuga, era virgen hace un par de días- Temari reía divertida, no salía de su asombro.

-Calla Temari, nos pueden oír- Recrimino la castaña a su amiga.

-Ah, ¿pero que acaso no es lo que quieres? ¿Que se sepa toda la verdad y joder a Haruno?- La rubia estaba confundida.

-Claro que quiero que Sakura se entere y sepa que ella no tiene y nunca ha tenido lugar en la vida de Neji, su relación no es más que una farsa barata, de dos personas desesperanzadas en el Amor, jugando a los novios, fingiendo felicidad- Bufó la castaña, no podía evitar sentir toda esa ira en contra de esa pareja.

-Tenten, siempre te he dado la razón, en que esa relación se basa en las desilusiones amorosas de Haruno, y que Neji, al sentirse rechazado por tu parte, se refugió en esa niña, pero yo no podría estar tan segura en que Haruno no ocupe ningún lugar en el corazón de Neji, ni que ella tampoco no lo quiera, tal vez no estén enamorados del todo, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que su relación está construida sobre un cariño mutuo, aunque no te guste- Respondió la rubia, quería a su amiga, pero no iba permitir que los celos la cegaran.

-Tsk., ¿Rechazado por mi parte? ¿Acaso no fui yo, la que le declaro su amor y le confesó que lo amaba desde la niñez y él sólo respondió que no dijera tonterías, que éramos muy chicos para definir esos sentimientos como amor?- Respondía la castaña, alzando la voz, por lo alterada que se encontraba.

-Tenten, te recuerdo que año y medio después, te pidió una oportunidad para intentar descubrir, si el sentimiento de la amistad que tenían, era en realidad un amor que se habia alimentado con los años, y tú decidiste castigarlo por tu orgullo herido y decirle que era demasiado tarde y empezaste a salir con Hiddan, el compañero de Kankuro…- Bufó exasperada la rubia, estaba cansada de las actitudes insensatas de su amiga.

-Ah claro, y por eso un año después, Inicia una relación con alguien con quien no cruzo más de 2 palabras en toda su vida, y terminó por decirme que era muy inmadura para él cuando lo busque confesándole la verdad sobre Hiidan- Replico Tenten.

-¿Y acaso no era verdad? No lo buscaste hasta que te enteraste sobre su relación con Haruno- la rubia miró a su amiga y la vio a punto de deshacerse en lágrimas por lo que agregó.

-Tenten reacciona, si sigues actuando de esa manera tan insensata, sólo lograras alejarlo de tu vida, no estoy de acuerdo en tu manera de hacer las cosas, pero admito que tienes las cartas a tu favor, dudo que Neji sólo ahogara sus bajas pasiones contigo y menos si se trataba de su primera vez- le sonrió pícaramente la rubia.

-Tienes razón, Temari, las cartas ya están sobre la mesa, sólo falta que la suerte este de mi lado.- Respondió la castaña.

\- O mejor dicho, Uchiha- Pincho la rubia.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Tenten.

-Que atrasada estas de noticias, Sasuke Uchiha está de regreso en Konoha y mejor aún, está aquí, en el S&amp;U.-Concluyó la rubia.

**********************************************************/***************************************************************************

-Buenos días, ¿cómo están mis alumnos preferidos?- Saludó el apuesto profesor de Teatro.

-Viejo ladino, querrás decir tus alumnas favoritas, porque sólo tienes ojos para las chicas de este colegio, en particular las de este grupo- Respondió Naruto molesto, odiaba a ese tipo y más porque al parecer su preciada Hinata-Chan, a pesar de su timidez, también se veía afectada por el encanto del profesor.

-Si serás Baka Naruto, no le hables así a Genma-Sensei, sobre todo lo por lo que ha hecho por este grupo y salvarnos en distintas ocasiones de ser amonestados por nuestros actos de Justicia- Bufo Ino exasperada, entre la profesora Kurenai y Naruto, le estaba estropeando los nervios.

-Yo lo llamaría actos de rebeldía.- Replico Shikamaru Nara.

-¿Qué dijiste vago?- Respondió la rubia.

-Ya chicos, no se peleen por mí, estoy acostumbrado a los celos que sienten los de mi genero hacia a mí, pero es algo que no puedo evitar- Intervino Genma regalándoles una encantadora sonrisa, que hizo a las chicas suspirar.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es este tipo tan molesto? No se siquiera el nombre, que colocare en su tumba el día que patee su trasero- Exclamo Suigetsu, estaba cabreado, odiaba el tipo de hombres como Genma.

-Eres mi ídolo 'ttebayo, todos estaríamos en deuda contigo- Gritó el rubio.

-Guarda silencio Usuratonkachi, no queremos llamar la atención de "la bestia de la seducción"-Exclamo Sasuke con Ironía, cuyas frase fue escuchada por Genma, quien sonrió de medio lado.

-Uchiha, veo que ha vuelto a Konoha con una faceta de bufón, que desconocíamos de usted, pase al frente, representara un dialogo para nosotros- Exclamo Genma.

-Hmp.- Se limitó a decir el pelinegro al pasar al frente, sin pasar por desapercibida la mirada de la Haruno, ahora ella era quien se divertía de la situación.

-Ha dicho que se tratara de un dialogo, adivinare, mi compañero será el Dobe- Menciono el pelinegro.

-Y ¿Por qué yo Teme? No se vale Sensei, si yo no dije nada.-Exclamo el rubio ante las risas de sus compañeros.

-Tranquilícese Uzumaki, que no he dicho aún que usted pasara al frente, aunque debe admitir que usted también está implicado en las "bromas de Uchiha", por lo que usted y Hōzuki, ¿estoy en lo cierto, chico nuevo? Tendrán que traerme un ensayo sobre la Vida de Shakespeare- respondió el Sensei.

-Bien, Uchiha, para tu Dialogo, necesitaremos de una chica, veamos, si, Sakura-Chan, eres sin duda la musa para esta escena- Exclamó el castaño.

-¿Nani? Pero ¿Yo por qué? Si yo soy de su bando.- Protestó la pelirosa.

-Lo sé Sakura-Chan, no es un castigo, simplemente me deleito siempre con tus actuaciones.-Exclamo Genma.

Sakura tomo insegura el libro que le tendía Genma, pasó al frente sin mirar a Sasuke.

-Tsk, esto es ridículo, yo no pienso leer esta basura-Reclamó el Azabache.

-No se preocupe Uchiha, si no quiere, no lo haga, pero si no lo hace estará reprobado en mi materia, pero dada a su situación académica, yo creo que si va hacerlo-Pinchó Genma, sabía que las notas del Uchiha menor no eran alentadoras y no por que no fuera un genio, se debía a su faceta de vandalismo en su anterior colegio.

El pelinegro suspiro, y se puso frente a Sakura.

-¡Oh querida! Si tan sólo pudiéramos revertir el tiempo, en el cual éramos felices…

-… Pero no es posible, la verdad es que yo amo a Harry…

-… corrección amas el dinero de Harry, has vendido nuestro amor…

-… ¿Que sabes Tú del Amor? Siempre fuiste de hielo…

-…Hipócrita- Escupió el Uchiha

La pelirosa, ensancho los ojos, eso no estaba en el guion.

-Patán- replicó la ojijade

-Embustera…-prosiguió el Uchiha.

-Arrogante. Respondió la pelirosa.

-Tonta, mimada y hueca- siseo el azabache.

-Insensible, narcisista, egocentrista- coreo Sakura completamente cabreada.

-Hmp., sigues siendo una molestia- Sonrió triunfante el Uchiha.

-Y tú sigues siendo un idiota.- Exclamo la pelirosa, tirándole su libro sobre el abdomen del pelinegro.

Genma estaba confundido por el giro inesperado que dio su dialogo, pero estaba emocionado ante la improvisación de sus alumnos, sin darse cuenta que en realidad sus alumnos discutían, desahogando su que se tenían mutuamente.

-Esto es pasión chicos, creo que tengo a las estrellas de mi obra de clausura, no sean envidiosos, apláudanle a sus compañeros…- Animaba un emocionado Genma.

Los chicos y las chicas aplaudían, primero incrédulos y después emocionados por la "Actuación de sus compañeros", excepto Naruto e Ino, ellos conocían bien a sus amigos, sabían que no fue ninguna actuación, simplemente era su manera de desfogar un poco los sentimientos que los atormentaban en su interior, los rubios apostaban que este era el inicio de una larga, tormentosa e innecesaria Guerra hacia la rendición de sus sentimientos del uno por el otro, batalla que al parecer, los dos estaban dispuestos a contender, sólo la intriga estaba en quien de los dos iba ceder…


	4. CAPÌTULO 4- CELOS

Hola Chicos, les pido una disculpa por la demora, pero me habían suspendido el Internet y en el trabajo me fue imposible subir el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado! Besos!

CAPÍTULO 4- CELOS.

Neji se encontraba en la sala de profesores, tenía que empezar a organizar el festival cultural del colegio, se trataba de su último evento como presidente y alumno del S&amp;U, nunca antes le había parecido tan difícil, recordó con una sonrisa de lado su primer festival cultural; fue todo un éxito, todos alabaron la elegancia, sencillez y originalidad de su organización, y en su momento agradeció al buen equipo que conformaba el colegio estudiantil, en especial a la vicepresidenta que era su mejor amiga desde los 6 años, la señorita Tenten y a la coordinadora de eventos sociales, su hermosa Novia: Sakura Haruno.

Pero dado a los últimos acontecimientos, sabía que, no podría trabajar con ambas chicas como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ya que no quería lastimar a Tenten, por sus muestras de cariño de su relación con Sakura, y tampoco quería que Sakura notara lo tenso de la situación, no deseaba lastimarla y mucho menos perderla, después de todo con Sakura había sentido la emoción del primer amor, la dulce sensación del primer beso, las incontables tardes llenas de pláticas, que empezaban con los asuntos más serios e interesantes y terminaban con risas de las cosas más tontas o las memorables noches de videojuegos.

De pronto un chico de cejas prominentes, preocupado por su repentina fuga de la realidad, Empezó a agitarlo por los hombros.

-Neji, no me asustes, ¿qué piensas?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-En lo mismo que platicamos el día de ayer, por primera vez en mi vida, no quiero decir la verdad, pero tampoco me siento bien con la mentira, lo único que sí sé, es que no quiero perder a Sakura-Respondió el Hyuga.

-¿Y no se te hace muy injusto de tu parte? estas siendo muy egoísta, porque sólo piensas en lo que tú quieres, o mejor dicho en lo que tú necesitas, no estás pensando en lo que quieren y necesitan Sakura y Tenten-Replico Rock Lee

-¿Y crees que eso no me preocupa? Me he estado atormentando estas últimas noches, tengo una novia maravillosa, que me apoyado no sólo como mi pareja, ha sido una gran amiga, y me ha sido leal durante el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

Por otra parte se encuentra mi mejor amiga, de la cual, sé que dice estar enamorada de mí, y hubo un momento en mi vida, que creí que era cierto, pero a decir verdad, con lo último que paso entre nosotros he llegado a creer, que está obsesionada conmigo, sin mencionar lo molesta que esta porque Sakura y yo somos novios, Tenten no puede asimilar el hecho de que no le rogara que me perdonara por haberla rechazado y suplicarle que dejara a Hiddan por mí- Neji miraba por la ventana, se sentía miserable, no podía creer que haya dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Neji, siempre he estado de acuerdo contigo y te he tenido una profunda admiración, pero te estas portando como un verdadero bastardo, jamás imagine que detrás de ese hombre respetable que aparentas, se encuentre un asqueroso patán- Lee se levantó de su silla se sentía molesto, a decir verdad estaba furioso, Tenten era cómo su hermana, y aunque una parte en su interior le decía que en cierto punto que lo que dijo su amigo se asemejaba al comportamiento de la chica, no iba a permitir que Neji se expresará así de ella.

-Escúchame Neji, sé que Tenten no está haciendo las cosas correctamente, pero no está obsesionada contigo, si ella se entregó a ti, fue por Amor, no cómo un recurso para separarte de Sakura-Chan, admito que ha sido muy inmadura, lo cual no le permite actuar con sensatez, pero puedo asegurarte que no hay nada de malicia en su comportamiento, por otra parte, sólo hablas de no querer lastimar a Sakura-chan, hablas de lo hermosa que es, lo bondadosa, lo leal, el apoyo que te ha brindado y lo buena novia que ha sido, has dicho que no quieres perderla, por todas esas virtudes que enumeras, sin embargo, no te he escuchado decir, que no quieres perderla porque la amas.- Lee tomo por un hombro al Hyuga, haciendo que este lo mirara, la expresión del Hyuga lo sorprendió, nunca creyó verlo tan vulnerable.

-Neji, tal vez fui un poco duro, pero quiero que hagas las cosas bien, tú no eres egoísta, no caigas en esa trampa, porque te puedes arrepentir, sólo pregúntate, que es lo que en realidad quieres, también analiza que es lo que merecen Sakura-chan y Ten-chan, te aseguro que ambas te quieren, pero puedo afirmarte que sólo una te ama tanto cómo tú a ella.- Lee palmeo la espalda de su amigo, dejándolo más afligido de lo que ya estaba.

***********************************/**************************************************************/*********************************

La campana había anunciado el receso largo, por lo cual, los chicos de 5° año se preparaban para salir a comer y tal vez dar una vuelta por el instituto para sacudirse el estrés de las clases, pero antes de salir del aula, Naruto intercepto al Uchiha.

-Teme, que ha sido todo ese numerito con Sakura-chan, exijo una explicación, y no me vayas a salir que era parte de la obra, porque la última frase que escupiste, tenía el sello Uchiha menor, por lo cual deduzco que todas tus líneas, eran ofensas tuyas- Naruto se sentía frustrado, la actitud del Uchiha, le estaba crispando los nervios, el creía que a su regreso, le pediría disculpas a Sakura, y aunque sabía que la relación de la Haruno con el Hyuga, podría ser un obstáculo, ambos podrían enfrentarlo, pero la actitud del Uchiha, se había convertido en una gran roca en el camino.

-Hmp., ya te he dicho Dobe, que no me llames Teme, quítate de mi camino, que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- El Uchiha, trató de hacerlo a un lado, pero Naruto no se lo permitió, logrando sacar de sus casillas al azabache.

-Te dije que te quites Naruto, no quiero ensuciarme las manos contigo, suficiente tengo con estar encerrado con una bola de críos. Escupió Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo.

Suigetsu se apresuró a colocarse a lado de su compañero, ya que varios de los chicos se colocaron detrás de Naruto.

-No te basta con ofender a Sakura, sino que amenazas a Naruto y encima de todo nos llamas una bola de críos, menuda guilipollez, sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre- Shikamaru estaba fastidiado, el Uchiha nunca le había caído bien, y aunque él no era partidario de la violencia, en esos momentos estaba deseando patear su trasero.

-Hmp., lo que piensen de mí, es un asunto que me tiene sin cuidado, en cuanto al Dobe, no es problema tuyo, si él no se queja, ¿en qué te afecta a ti?, y en cuanto lo de críos, si te molesto, es tu problema no mío, no es mi culpa que no hayan madurado.- Respondió el Uchiha.

-Cómo bien lo dijiste Uchiha, lo que pienses de nosotros nos tiene sin cuidado, después de todo, el que vive sumido en la amargura eres tú, si Naruto, no se queja es porque te considera su amigo, y siempre trata de comprenderte, algo que deberías empezar a valorar, porque él ha sido el único que te ha soportado-Intervino Gaara.

-Sakura que no había querido intervenir, pero sintió que era su deber, al percatarse que el azabache, se había salido de sus casillas y pretendía golpear al apuesto pelirrojo.

-Ya basta Uchiha, sé que detestas que alguien se atreva a recriminarte o peor aún que pretenda decirte como debes actuar, al igual que sé que tu ego es muy grande, como para esperar que seas un poco considerado con los demás, pero en este grupo, hemos convivido estos años en paz, todos nos llevamos fabulosamente bien, así que por favor, no vengas a poner el desorden- Regaño la peli rosa, tan firme y desafiante.

El Uchiha avanzo peligrosamente hacia la ojiverde, pretendiendo intimidarla, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que no vio temor o angustia, como el día de la asignación de dormitorios, vio una firmeza que no conocía en ella, y sin explicarse porque, se sintió emocionado por la situación.

-Hn., no hables como si me conocieras Saku-raaa, tú menos que nadie, tiene moral para decirme lo que debo hacer o no-El Uchiha sonrió de lado al percatarse de la amargura que cubrió el rostro de la chica.

-El que seas un bastardo, no significa que puedas tratarnos de la misma manera, y mucho menos a Naruto-Kun o a la feíta, que a pesar de tus estupideces y tus actos de venganza, siguieron defendiéndote, argumentando tu situación, así que no voy a permitir que los lastimes más- Sai estaba molesto, Naruto y Sakura habían hablado tanto de él, que había llegado sentir compasión y empatía por él sin conocerlo, pero ahora comprobaba que era tal como lo habían descrito los demás chicos.

Sasuke, lo observo enarcando una ceja, el parecido físico de ese chico con él, era demasiado obvio, por lo que se recrimino el no haberlo visto antes, no lo conocía y es lo que más rabia le daba, Que ese imbécil le hablara cómo si conociera su historia.

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres? Si Naruto y esa molestia no se quieren defender, no significa que tenga que aguantar a sus guardaespaldas- Sasuke se mostraba más sereno, no les daría el gusto de caer en sus provocaciones.

Sakura tomo por un hombro a su amigo y le dijo:

-Sai, no pierdas el tiempo con Sasuke, que no vale la pena- Después dirigió su mirada hacia el apuesto Sasuke y agregó.

-Por cierto Uchiha entérate, no son nuestros guardaespaldas, son nuestros amigos, algo que dudo, sepas apreciar el valor que tienen y no es que no me quiera defender, simplemente me da flojera perder mi tiempo contigo- Concluyo la peli rosa.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de responderle, cuando la voz del genio Hyuga lo paro en seco.

-Esa es mi chica- El ojiperla rodeo a la chica por la cintura, mientras miraba al Uchiha.

El Uchiha estaba enojado, pero ya no por las palabras de la Peli rosa, era la cercanía de esta con el genio Hyuga, y la frase de Neji, hacía eco en su interior, ¿que se creía al decir que era su chica?, nuevamente volvió escuchar al Hyuga hablar, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya Uchiha, no llevas ni un día en el S&amp;U y ya estas con las demostraciones de Afecto, déjame advertirte que cómo presidente estudiantil, no tolero la indisciplina, ni las faltas de respeto hacia los estudiantes o profesores, y aunque Sakura sabe defenderse, no está sola, yo respondo por ella-Concluyo el Hyuga.

El Uchiha sentía el sabor amargo en la garganta, era tal la rabia, que quemaba, pero aunque estaba que explotaba, miro a la "encantadora pareja" y se mostró lo más sereno que pudo.

-Creí que Sakura podía defenderse sola, y no necesitaba guardaespaldas- Pinchó el Uchiha con toda la ironía posible en su voz, provocando que Neji sonriera de lado.

-Puede defenderse por sí misma, confió plenamente en sus capacidades, si te dije que respondía por ella, es porque no está sola, me tiene a mí para protegerla, después de todo, es mi chica- El Hyuga puso énfasis en su última frase, logrando hacer rabiar el Uchiha, un mar de suspiros por las chicas, el chiflido de los chicos y el sonrojamiento de Sakura, lo cual hizo que Sasuke apretara los puños, señal que tomo Neji, como su inminente Victoria sobre la discusión.

-Hmp.- Fue lo único que se le escucho decir al Uchiha, antes de desaparecer por la puerta con Suigetsu siguiéndolo.

**************************************************/****************************************/*********************/*******

-Gracias Neji-Kun- Menciono la Haruno.

-No tienes por qué dar las gracias cariño, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré dispuesto a protegerte.-Sin decir nada más y sin importarle el público el Hyuga abrazo fuertemente a la chica.

Todos empezaron hacerles burla, y Sakura correspondió al abrazo, un poco intrigada, ya que, aun cuando Neji no fuera un completo cubo de hielo, tampoco solía darle demostraciones de afecto tan efusivas y menos en público, por lo que presentía que algo estaba pasando y al parecer era grave, pues más que abrazarla o querer protegerla, parecía que él se aferraba a ella.

-Neji-Kun ¿todo está bien? ¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó angustiada la chica.

Neji por su parte, cayendo en cuenta de lo bochornoso de la situación, se separó de su chica con una ligera sonrisa, evadiendo las preguntas de la chica, miro a los compañeros de Sakura, ya con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-Antes que nada, bienvenidos una vez más al S&amp;U, espero que este año no nos den más problemas, pues el consejo estudiantil ya no podrá intervenir más si se meten en líos, este año se ha decidido, que quien se encargara de ustedes, será el consejo de disciplina.- Comunico el Hyuga.

-¿Qué has dicho 'ttebayo? Ibiki Morino ha estado acosándonos desde primer año, si no fuera por Kakashi sensei y tu intervención como presidente estudiantil, ya hubiéramos caído en las garras del prefecto.- Protesto el rubio.

-Naruto, ya se les había advertido desde el semestre anterior, pero hicieron caso omiso, Minato-sama ha tenido que ceder ante la presión de los tutores de otros grupos, argumentando que no poníamos mano dura en este grupo por cuestiones personales- Respondió el Hyuga.

-Bien, todo esto es problemático, si Ibiki y Anko, serán los encargados de mantener el orden en este grupo, deberíamos empezar por dejar de hacer tonterías y dejar en paz las represalias contra los profesores, empezando por Kurenai-Sensei, así que Ino y Sakura, váyanse olvidando de lo que estuvieran planeando-El Nara estaba harto de las revoluciones que armaban las chicas, muchas de ellas sin ninguna razón de peso.

-¿Qué dices vago? No estamos tomando represalias contra la marimacho, estamos haciendo Justicia, ¿estás acaso de acuerdo en la manera que trato a Sakura y que nos haya comparado con mujeres de burdel?- La rubia estaba exasperada, su trato con Shikamaru no volvió a ser la misma, desde que terminaron su noviazgo, por cualquier cosa, el Nara siempre la culpaba.

-Ino, yo estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru, creo que no es momento de adjudicarnos problemas, que nos meterían en más apuros de los que ya tenemos- Apoyo Sakura.

-Pero Frentona, no podemos dejarlo así…

-Ino, déjalo así, como dice Sakura-chan, no podemos meternos en más problemas, además Anko e Ibiki han estado esperando el momento de tenernos en sus manos, ahora que lo han logrado con nuestra ayuda, no podemos darles el pretexto perfecto para aplicarnos correctivos, yo personalmente no quiero perder mi puesto en el equipo de futbol y dudo mucho que tú quieras dejar la dirección de las porristas.- Interrumpió Gaara.

Ino no dijo nada, pero sabía que sus compañeros tenían razón.

-Además ya está a la vuelta de la esquina el festival cultural, no queremos que nos excluyan, el premio de este año son unas vacaciones en las paradisiacas islas del caribe, así que cualquier actividad "justiciera" no pienso secundarla- Fue el turno de hablar de Kiba.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kiba, no podemos perder este año- Apoyo Shino.

-De acuerdo 'ttebayos, vamos a demostrarles a esos viejos zorros, que sabemos comportarnos y que con nuestra generación nadie puede- Parloteo el rubio.

Todos aplaudieron al rubio, Neji se despidió de los chicos e invito a su chica a almorzar, ambos se dirigieron al comedor, tomados de las manos, ajenos a la mirada envenenada que una chica de molotitos les dirigió al pasar junto a ella.

**********************************/******************/****************************/******************************

-Yo sabía que conocía a Sakura de alguna parte, hoy no me cabe la menor duda que la conocí en Londres, justamente en casa de Juugo.- Mencionó el chico de colmillos afilados, logrando captar la atención de un ausente Uchiha.

-Hmp. Vamos por un vaso de agua, has empezado a desvariar con el sol- Respondió el Uchiha.

-Neeh, que escondidito te lo tenías Sasuke, ahora comprendo tu negativa de ingresar a este instituto, no eran los palurdos de tus excompañeros, pues cómo hoy los trataste, veo que no te incomodan ni son problema en lo absoluto, tu reticencia, era ni más ni menos que la hermosa Sakura- Dijo de lo más divertido el peli celeste.

-Hmp., no digas estupideces, esa molestia no causa ningún efecto en mi toma de decisiones- Escupió el Uchiha con tanta furia, que no sólo lo hacía para convencer al estúpido de Suigetsu, si no para convencerse a sí mismo.

-Vaya, vaya, cuanta pasión en esta afirmación, ¿intentas convencerte a ti mismo Teme?- El rubio había llegado a tiempo para escuchar la conversación de los chicos.

-Largo de aquí Usuratonkachi, que no quiero molerte a golpes, sino hubieras empezado con tus absurdos reclamos, no hubiera peleado con los idiotas de tus amiguitos, ni hubiera tenido que discutir con el imbécil de Hyuga.-El Uchiha estaba notablemente molesto.

-uh, ¿cuantos años de prisión amerita mi falta?-Respondió el rubio, provocando las risas escandalosa de Suigetsu, que fueron apagadas ante la mirada furibunda del azabache.

Pero antes de que el Uchiha volviera a tomar la palabra, el rubio se le adelantó.

-Teme tú te lo buscaste, primero llamas críos a tu compañeros de clases, viejos compañeros tuyos, aunque déjame aclararte que no fue en si la palabra lo que les molesto, fue tu actitud tan pedante de siempre, segundo, respecto a tu discusión con Neji, tuviste la culpa por molestar a Sakura-chan, él está en su derecho de defender lo que es suyo.- Naruto no era tan tonto como se veía, ya que pudo percatarse de los celos de Sasuke durante su breve alegato con el Hyuga, así que volvería loco de celos al Uchiha, para obligarlo a luchar por el perdón de Sakura, ya que estaba seguro el rubio, que el Corazón de la peli rosa le pertenecía desde siempre a Sasuke.

-A todo esto Naruto, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que la molestia estaba saliendo con Hyuga?- Pregunto el Uchiha, quedando tan perplejo como Naruto, por hacer esa pregunta.

Naruto tratando de evitar sonreír ante su acertada sospecha de los sentimientos del Uchiha hacia la Haruno, se apresuró a responder:

-Después de tu desagradable comportamiento con Sakura en Londres, me pediste que no te contara nada relacionado a ella, ¿a qué viene ahora ese reproche?

-Hmp- fue todo lo que el Uchiha dijo.

Suigetsu se percató que del evidente interés del Uchiha hacia Sakura, también sin que Naruto, le confesara su plan, el pareció leer sus pensamientos, por lo cual, muy a su manera, le hizo saber a Sasuke, que todo era a causa de sus malas decisiones del pasado.

-Eres un tarado Uchiha, mira que tratar de esa manera, a una chica tan dulce como Sakura-chan y peor aún cometer el terrible sacrilegio de hacerte novio de los pelos de escoba de la Zanahoria sólo para hacer sufrir a Sakura, lo bueno de todo esto, es que Sakura ha recuperado la sonrisa que le arrebataste en aquellos días, el hecho de que le reclames a Naruto, de algo que tu exigiste, sólo demuestra que eres un reverendo baka…

-Puedes callarte Suigetsu, ya dije que Sakura no juega un papel relevante en mi vida, sólo pregunte por curiosidad, su relación con Hyuga es algo que no me afecta en lo más mínimo - Replico el Uchiha.

-Ah claro, por eso saliste hecho una fiera cuando Neji te recalco que Sakura-Chan era su chica-Pincho el rubio.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué estupidez estas insinuando Dobe?- pregunto el azabache.

-No estoy insinuando, estoy afirmando que te mueres de celos, al ver a Sakura saliendo con Neji.- Explico Naruto tan tranquilo que parecía que estaba hablando de una cosa tan normal como el desayuno del día.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración, así que esa era el nombre de la sensación que recorría su cuerpo con la simple mención de algo relacionado a Sakura y el Hyuga o peor aún ver a Sakura en brazos del Hyuga, chasqueo la lengua como un signo de reprobación, y le respondió a Naruto.

-eres más idiota de lo que creí Usuratonkachi, en mi vida eh tenido celos de nadie, ni de mi hermano Itachi, que siempre fue el predilecto de papá.

-Teme, para tu mala fortuna te conozco bien y para tu desgracia no te creo nada, estas celoso, sino fuera así ¿por qué me reprochas mi silencio ante la relación de Sakura-Chan y Neji?, tantas cosas que tendrías que preguntarme y precisamente es sobre Sakura-chan, estas celoso, aunque no quieras aceptarlo- Naruto termino su comentario esperando mínimo un coscorrón seguido de miles de insultos, pero lo que le sorprendió, fue el silencio del Uchiha, se volvió a mirarlo y lo vio tan concentrado en la entrada, que él, dirigió su mirada también, para observar lo que captaba su atención.

Y ahí estaban Sakura y Neji, entraron tomados de las manos, sonrientes, saludando a todos los que les saludaban, Neji dirigió a Sakura hacia la barra de alimentos, el cargaba la charola de los alimentos, mientras ella colocaba los alimentos sobre la charola, se dirigieron a una de las mesas, en la cual Neji, coloco los alimentos, para poderle ofrecer una silla a su novia, Sasuke no perdió ni un solo detalle, sobre todo la sonrisa radiante de la chica que no perdió en ningún momento, de nuevo el sabor amargo se posaba en su garganta.

Al regresar su vista a la mesa de los "tortolitos" se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho, el Hyuga había cruzado la línea, pues la molestia había derramado parte de su helado debajo de la comisura de sus labios y el imbécil en vez de ofrecerle una servilleta, poso sus labios sobre los de ella para limpiarlos, Sasuke sentía unas ganas terribles de asesinar al prodigio Hyuga, sin darse cuenta que el sándwich que se posaba en su mano derecha, había sufrido los instintos asesinos del Uchiha, ante la mirada atónita de Suigetsu y una mirada complacida por parte de Naruto.

Tal vez el Dobe tenía razón, y ese sabor en su garganta cada que veía a la molestia con el Hyuga eran celos, y lo peor de tener que tragárselos, era que su sabor, era uno bastante amargo, mientras que el Hyuga, seguramente estaría disfrutando uno de los más dulces en esos momentos…


End file.
